Malam Minggu Dynasty Warriors
by mbit99
Summary: OVA one-shot dari "my story of DW". Apa yang para tokoh dari game favorit kita lakukan di malam minggunya? Semua dijelaskan di cerita ini. ONE-SHOT!


**Halo semuanya, ini adalah One-Shot iseng Author. Author jadi kepikiran setelah membaca sebuah fanfic. Sekedar mengisi liburan Author yang jumlah harinya tinggal dihitung sama jari. Beberapa hal yang harus diperhatikan disini:**

 **-Ini adalah OVA One-Shot dari "** my story of DW **". Matthew adalah OC dari fanfic itu, dia akan muncul disini. Matthew inilah tokoh utamanya. Zhao Yun and the gang juga tokoh utama. Sisanya mungkin cameo atau juga utama (sepertinya)**

 **-Author kepikiran cerita ini ketika membaca fanfic DW yang dibuat orang Indo.**

 **-Seperti chapter OVA "** my story of DxD **", akan ada bintang tamu dari berbagai franchise lainnya.**

 **Warning: Gaje, AU, OOC, EYD, format dialog, dll**

 **Spoiler: Matthew yang disitu memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna merah dengan celana panjang abu-abu tidak lupa dengan sabuk dan dia selalu membawa bokuto (katana yang terbuat dari kayu) di pinggangnya, guna berjaga-jaga kalau ada preman. Ada perempuan yang menjadi pemain kunci di OVA ini.**

 **Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors dan segala franchisenya milik Koei. Para bintang tamu milik penciptanya masing-masing. Lagu yang kupakai buat BGM milik artisnya masing-masing.**

Pada hari sabtu kali ini, di sebuah mall. Matthew sedang berjalan-jalan, ingin membeli sesuatu. Tetapi, dia seperti berbelanja dalam jumlah yang banyak. Di tengah perjalanannya, dia menemui Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao. Yang sedang berjalan berdua. Para fan-girlnya tidak bisa menemui mereka.

Matthew: "Mau beli apa ya?" (celingak celinguk)

Zhao Yun: "Eh ada si Matthew!" (ngos ngosan habis dikejar fan-girls)

Ma Chao: "Betul juga sih." (ngos ngosan habis dikejar fan-girls juga)

Matthew: "Eh Zhao Yun, Ma Chao! Kalian ngapain disini?"

Zhao Yun: "Lagi nyari game bagus. Tapi, kami dikejar dengan ribuan fan-girl begitu kita masuk ke mall ini."

Ma Chao: "Buat aku, Zhao Yun, Guan Ping, Guan Suo, Guan Xing, Ma Dai, dan Jiang Wei main bareng di RT Shu."

Matthew: (clingak celinguk ngak jelas, berbicara di pikirannya) 'Ada dia ngak ya? Kalau ada, what the...'

Zhao Yun: "Kalau kamu?"

Matthew: "Mau nyari ini,"(memberikan daftar barang)

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Zhao Yun: (ngebaca daftar barang si Matthew) "Banyak banget. Kamu mau beli atau borong?!" (kaget melihat daftarnya si Matthew)

Ma Chao: "Banyak banget, beberapa diantaranya bisa bikin Sima Zhao mimisan dan di jewer sama ceweknya (maksud: Wang Yuanji)." (nunjuk beberapa barang yang disitu.)

Zhao Yun: "Lu bener."

Sima Zhao adalah orang yang sangat mesum di cerita ini. Sama seperti Issei Hyoudou di "Highschool DxD". Hanya saja, dia belum tentu suka dengan bagian (lupakan!) dari wanita. Apalagi, kalau ketahuan sama seseorang, terutama Wang Yuanji. Dia akan mampus ditempat.

Matthew: "Kalau Kalian?" (nanya balik)

Zhao Yun: "Beberapa dari game yang kamu beli." (balikin listnya si Matthew)

Matthew: "Instingku bilang aku harus kabur sekarang, sampai jumpa ! Kalau ada yang nanya aku, katakan kalau aku pergi mendaki di Gunung Ding Jun.(ambil kertasnya, lalu berlari sekencang kilat. Menyadari ada si 'dia' beberapa langkah di belakangnya)

Dasar Matthew, kabur aja kalau ada 'dia' (si 'dia' nya itu cewek). Sementara itu, di Rumah Zhao Yun. Guan Ping, Guan Suo, Guan Xing, dan Jiang Wei sedang memegang perut mereka tanda kelaparan. Mereka sudah mencari camilan di seluruh tempat sampai ujung dunia(Maksud: seluruh isi rumah Zhao Yun). Hanya saja, mereka tidak beruntung. Beberapa dari mereka berguling di lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

Guan Ping: "Laper..." (megang perutnya)

Jiang Wei: "Aku juga" (megang perutnya)

Guan Xing: "Bisa maag nih aku." (kelaperan)

Guan Suo: "NGAK TAHAN!" (berguling di lantai dengan tidak elitnya)

Ma Dai: "NGAK KUAT!" (menggerakan punggungnya kedepan dan kebelakang berulang kali sambil memegang perutnya)

Guan Yinping: "Kalian laper ya? Untung aku membuat sandwich. Mau?" (memberikan mereka sandwich buatannya)

Guan Xing, Guan Ping, Guan Suo, Ma Dai, dan Jiang Wei: "Ngak kok," (mundur beberapa kilometer dari Guan Yinping)

Mereka semua paling tidak suka dengan makanan buatan Guan Yinping. Sekali makan makanan buatannya, yang makan merasa dirinya dibawa oleh para shinigami. (Author dimusou attack sama Guan Yinping).

Guan Yinping: "Author mau ngak?" (menyodorkan sandwich buatannya)

Author: "Boleh," (ambil satu buah sandwich)

Guan Xing, Guan Ping, Guan Suo, Ma Dai, dan Jiang Wei:: "AUTHOR JANGAN MAKAN ITU!" (panik seolah-olah dunia mau kiamat)

Author: (Malah dimakan, lalu pingsan di tempat)

Guan Xing: "Telepon aja Zhao Yun."

Jiang Wei: "Oke bos!" (nelpon Zhao Yun)

Guan Yinping: Jangan dipaksakan, makan aja makananku.

Guan Xing, Guan Ping, Guan Suo, dan Jiang Wei: (lari kocar-kacir)

Di Rumah Zhao Yun, para pria dikejar oleh Yinping karena mereka tidak mau memakan sandwich buatan Guan Yinping. Guan Yinping segera mengejar mereka sambil membawa tempat makanannya.

Sementara itu ditempat Zhao Yun. HP Zhao Yun berdering sambil memainkan lagu yang judulnya "SEVENTH JOURNEY" (salah satu BGM Dynasty Warriors 8).

Zhao Yun: (ringtonenya berbunyi lalu, dia mengangkat teleponnya) "halo, Jiang Wei ada apa?"

Jiang Wei: "Belikan kami makanan, kami yang dirumah sudah kelaparan, sementara tidak ada camilan di rumahmu. Jangan buat kami mati karena makanan yang dibuat sama Guan Yinping!"

Zhao Yun: "Kenapa emangnya?" (nanya dengan penasaran)

Guan Xing: (mengambil teleponnya dengan cepat) "si Author makan sandwich buatan Yinping, lalu dia langsung pingsan di tempat!"

Jiang Wei: "Guan Xing benar, jangan lupa belikan kami makanan. Guan Ping, Guan Suo, dan Ma Dai sudah pingsan akibat sandwich buatan Guan Yinping! Kami lagi ngumpet agar tidak diberi makanan buatannya. OH TIDAK, GUAN YINPING SUDAH DATANG!" (tutup telepon)

Zhao Yun: "Halo? Halo? Sebaiknya kubelikan camilan untuk mereka."

Ma Chao: "Iya"

Balik di mall. Matthew berlari beberapa kilometer, membuat beberapa orang terlempar atau perempuan yang memakai rok harus menahan roknya karena kecepatan berlarinya. Ia pun bertemu dengan Sima Zhao setelah mengambil napas untuk sebentar.

Matthew: "Hampir saja! Eh ada Sima Zhao." (ngos ngosan habis lari)

Sima Zhao: "Eh ada si Matthew."

Matthew: "Sima Zhao, kau mau beli CD eroge, atau Hent**, atau anime Ecchi?"

Sima Zhao: "Apaan sih, nanti aku dijewer Yuanji! Aku disini karena diajak kencan sama Yuanji."

Matthew: "Maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

Lalu, Jia Chong dan Wen Yang datang menemui mereka. Jia Chong ke mall untuk menonton film horror. Penampilannya cukup cocok dengan film yang dia sukai. (Author diserang Jia Chong). Sementara, Wen Yang ingin menonton film Action.

Jia Chong: "Zhao, apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Sima Zhao: "Aku diajak kencan sama Yuanji."

Wen Yang: "Eh ada 'si Mesum'(Sima Zhao) disini."

Sima Zhao: "APAAN SIH! KAMU KESINI UNTUK APA?!" (marah)

Wen Yang: "Bercanda. Aku ingin nonton film Action."

Jia Chong: "Aku pergi nonton film horror dulu ya," (pergi)

Wen Yang: "Aku duluan ya!" (pergi)

Matthew dan Sima Zhao: "Oke,"

Lalu, Wang Yuanji datang untuk mengajak Sima Zhao untuk berjalan-jalan.

Wang Yuanji: "Zhao-kun, maaf kalau aku telat. Eh, ada si Matthew."

Matthew: "Halo,"

Wang Yuanji: "Aku dan Zhao-kun, pergi dulu ya. Ja ne!" (megang tangan Sima Zhao dengan erat sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundaknya)

Matthew: (ketusuk panah yang bertuliskan "JONES"(JOmblo ngeNES)) "Gue Jones, KENAPA DUNIA INI TIDAK ADIL!" (menangis ala baby)

'dia': "kan ada aku!" (menyambut dari belakang)

Matthew: (Lari sekencang kilat)

'dia': "Kenapa dia tidak mau denganku? Ada apa denganku? Perasaan Matthew menyukai perempuan dengan d**a yang besar. Dan aku memenuhi syaratnya. Tapi kenapa ya?" (galau)

Fan-boys: Marcelia?! Minta tanda tanganmu! Maukah kau jadi pacarku!"

Marcelia: "Tidak mau! Aku sudah ada orang yang ingin kujadikan pacar."

Fan-boys: (galau)

Marcelia adalah artis yang cukup terkenal di cerita ini, para fan-boysnya berebutan untuk menjadi pacarnya. Sementara itu, Matthew berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama. Waktunya terbeli karena para fan-boys yang mengerubutinya. Ia baru saja selesai berbelanja dan mau pulang ke rumahnya yang terletak diantara 5 RT(Shu, Wu, Wei, Jin, dan Milik Lu Bu). Ketika dia berada di tengah perjalanan, dia berada di bagian taman dari mall itu, dan hari sudah malam. Sehingga banyak pasangan yang muncul disitu, bahkan ada yang dikelilingi perempuan.

Matthew: "Dapet semuannya deh, aku mau pulang~" (senang karena sudah mendapat semuanya.)

Zhen Ji: "Cao Pi, ayo kita makan disitu." (menunjuk ke arah sebuah restoran, sambil memegang tangannya)

Cao Pi: "Baik, sayang." (pergi ke restoran itu dengan Zhen Ji)

Matthew: (ketusuk panah bertuliskan "JONES" lagi) "ARGH! GUE JONES!"

Cao Pi: "Eh ada si Matthew, dia kenapa tuh?"

Zhen Ji: "Aku kurang tahu, sayang."

Cao Pi: "Matthew, kau kenapa?" (nanya dengan dingin)

Matthew: "Tidak ada, Cao Pi. Aku jalan dulu." (jawab dengan dingin, lalu pergi)

Beberapa langkah kemudian. Ia melihat dua orang yang bernama Kirito dan Asuna. Lalu, Ia juga melihat Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Ling Tong dan Zhu Ran yang sedang menyiapkan kembang api.

Kirito: "Asuna-chan, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Asuna: "Cium aku," (menutup matanya dan mendekatkan mukanya ke Kirito)

Kirito: (berciuman dengan mesranya sama Asuna)

Matthew: (Ketusuk panah bertuliskan "JONES" untuk ketiga kalinya) "ARGH! SAKIT SEKALI AKU SEBAGAI JONES!"

Lu Xun: "Zhu Ran, ayo kita main kembang api disini!" (nyiapin roket kembang api)

Zhu Ran: "Oke!" (menyalakan koreknya)

Gan Ning: Eh pemalas, bangun! Bantu mereka!"

Ling Tong: "Ngak mau, Landak!"

Gan Ning: "Apa katamu, pemalas?!"

Ling Tong: Aku ngak mau, Landak!"

Gan Ning: "Ngajak berantem lu?!"(nantangin Ling Tong)

Ling Tong: "Oke!"

Lu Xun: "Jangan berantem, nanti kalian di marahi om Lu Meng!"

Gan Ning dan Ling Tong: "OGAH!"

Matthew: (berbicara di pikiran) 'Dasar anak-anak dari RT Wu, kerjaannya main api kalau ngak kembang api. Terus, mereka berdua berantem mulu, ngak bosen apa?'

Lu Xun: "Siap?" (menusukan bagian kayu dari roket itu ke tanah)

Zhu Ran: "Siap!" (mendekatkan api ke bagian tali dari roket itu)

Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran: "Lari kalau tidak mau kebakar."

Lalu, roket itu terbang ke angkasa dengan cepatnya lalu, kembang api itu meledak di udara. Ini ulah dari Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran, dua anak dari RT Wu yang sangat suka bermain api. Berhasil menarik perhatian satu mall karena itu. Lalu, Matthew melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Ia melihat laki-laki bernama Issei yang dikelilingi oleh 7 wanita (dari Highschool DxD). Ini membuat Dong Zhuo iri berat. Lalu, Li Dian dan Yue Jin sedang berjalan.

Matthew: (Ketusuk panah bertuliskan "JONES" untuk keempat kalinya)

Dong Zhuo: (liat dari belakang) "Semua perempuan itu sangat s*ks*, aku akan mengambilnya.

Matthew: "Mereka sudah milik laki-laki itu, jangan ambil!"

Dong Zhuo: JANGAN MACAM-MACAM..."

Matthew: "Vertical Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!" (mengayunkan bokutonya dengan cepat dari bawah ke atas) ("Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki" milik Nobuhiro Watsuki)

Dong Zhuo: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (Terbang ke Chang'an)

Issei: "Siapa samurai itu ya?"

Issei: "Yo, Samurai-san, siapa ya namamu?" (menyapa dengan ramah)

Matthew: Maafkan aku, namaku Matthew. Kau?" (membalas dengan ramah)

Issei: Namaku Issei, Issei Hyoudou. Senang bertemu denganmu, Matthew-san. Gaya apa yang kau pakai?" (mengulurkan tangannya)

Matthew: (menaruh bokutonya lalu menjabat tangannya) "Gaya yang kupakai adalah "Gaya Hiten-Mitsurugi", gaya permainan pedang kuno yang membuat orang yang menguasainya menyerang ribuan musuh dengan mudah. Aku pergi dulu ya,"

Issei: "Sampai jumpa, Matthew-san. Buchou (Rias), dia sangat cocok untuk menjadi bidak "Kuda" untuk tim kita."

Rias: "Sayangnya tim kita sudah penuh,"

Asia: "Ise-san, kita kemana ya?"

Akeno: "Ara ara, semoga kita bisa ketempat yang nakal~"

Issei: "Aku tidak tahu, Asia-chan, Akeno-san."

Koneko: "Issei-senpai, aku ingin itu." (menunjuk tempat makanan)

Issei: "Ada yang mau lagi?"

Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina: "Aku juga mau."

Rossweisse: "Perhatikan harganya dulu,"

Beberapa langkah kemudian, Matthew bertemu dengan Li Dian dan Yue Jin di depan toko bunga.

Matthew: "Eh ada Li Dian sama Yue Jin!"

Li Dian: "Eh, Matthew!"

Yue Jin: "Hai, Matthew!"

Matthew: "Hai juga, kalian kesini ngapain ya?"

Li Dian: "Aku ingin membantu Yue Jin mencari bunga untuk nona Wang Yi."

Yue Jin: (pipi merona) "Ngak kok! Kami ingin beli game!"

Li Dian: "Jangan bohong!"

Yue Jin: "Apaan sih!"

Matthew: "Aku jalan dulu ya."

Lalu, ia melihat delapan pasangan. Yang pertama, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang (Zenkichi) dan perempuan yang mirip Rias hanya saja berambut ungu dengan ahoge yang setengah berdiri di kepalanya (Medaka). Mereka berpengangan tangan dengan mesranya. Perempuan itu menaruh kepalanya dipundak sambil tersenyum dan matanya sedikit tertutup. Sementara, laki-laki itu bisa dikatakan tidak begitu senang maupun sedih. Kedua, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam(Ayumu) yang berjalan dengan dua perempuan. Yang satunya berambut hitam dikucir kuda dan memakai tank top kuning dan celana panjang(Seraphim). Yang satunya lagi berambut putih dan memakai zirah (Euclid). Ketiga, dia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik (Naruto) berjalan bersama perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan memakai jaket putih(Hinata). Yang terakhir, seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian ala ninja (Ryu Hayabusa) da tiga perempuan yang ada di belakangnya. Yang pertama, perempuan berambut coklat dikucir dengan kimono biru (Kasumi). Yang kedua, seorang wanita berambut pink seleher (Ayane). Yang terakhir, seorang wanita dengan pakaian "Shrine Maiden" dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikucir (Momiji)

Matthew: (Ketusuk panah bertuliskan "JONES" empat kali) "MEMANG MALAM MINGGU BUKAN HARI YANG COCOK UNTUK JALAN KE MALL BAGI JONES!"

Medaka: "Dia kenapa tuh?" (mengarahkan kipas lipatnya ke arah Matthew)

Zenkichi: "Mana aku tahu?! Mungkin galau akibat melihat banyak orang pacaran disini." (menjawab dengan kasar)

Medaka: "Kurasa, ayo kita jalan lagi." (Mereka berdua meninggalkan Matthew)

Ayumu: "Dia kenapa ya?"

Euclid: "Sepertinya.. Dia.. Sedang.. Galau.. Melihat.. Orang.. Pacaran.."(Karena, kalau ia berbicara, Ayumu harus menerima rasa sakit)

Ayumu: "Ya sudah, kita kemana ya?"

Euclid: "Terserah... padamu..."

Seraphim: "Asalkan kau tidak macam-macam, kotoran!" (Dia selalu mengatainya "Piece of Shit!"(versi inggris) ke Ayumu. "Shit" sendiri berarti "kotoran". Makanya, Author pakai kata itu.)

Hinata: "Ummm... Naruto-kun."

Naruto: "Ya, ada apa Hinata-chan?"

Hinata: "Tidak usah, ayo kita jalan." (pipinya merona)

Naruto: "Ayo,"

Matthew: "Malam minggu memng sial,"

Ryu: (diam)

Kasumi: "Terima kasih telah membantu kita, Ryu-san."

Ayane: "Terima kasih untuk bantuannua, Ryu-san."

Momiji: "Terima kasih, Ryu-sama"

Ryu: "Sama-sama," (nada dingin tapi, sedikit lebih hangat daripada Cao Pi yang memiliki julukan "Balok Es")

Matthew: "Yang ini mah, cowoknya derita"(tepok jidat)

Matthew melanjutkan perjalanannya, berjalan entah kemana. Ia pun melihat beberapa orang sedang berjalan. Orang itu adalah Cao Pi, Zhen Ji, Guo Jia, Cai Wenji, Sun Quan, Lian Shi, Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Sima Zhao, Wang Yuanji, Liu Shan, Xing Cai, dan Bao Sanniang yang ngambek menunggu Guan Suo (Guan Suonya kan pingsan.). Para lelaki memegang tangan perempuannya masing-masing.

Matthew: (Ketusuk panah bertuliskan "JONES" tujuh kali) "AAAARRRGGGHHHHH(Berteriak kesakitan) Sepertinya... Aku... Udah... di... batas... nya... sebagai... Jones." (pingsan)

Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Jia Chong, Wen Yang, Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Zhu Ran, Yue Jin, dan Li Dian (ada dibelakang Matthew ketika dia pingsan): (Ketusuk panah yang sama seperti Matthew) "KAMI JUGA JONES!" (ikutan pingsan)

Lian Shi: "Oh! Teman kita pingsan di mall."

Cai Wenji: "Lihatlah mereka, mereka ditusuk banyak panah yang bertuliskan sama di punggung mereka. Tulisan itu mengatakan "JONES"

Da Qiao: "Bawa mereka ke tempat Zuo Ci, sekarang."

Xiao Qiao: "Kakakku benar,"

Marcelia: (nge-stalk jauh dari belakang) "Matthew pingsan, karena dia jomblo?!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Matthew, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Jia Chong, Wen Yang, Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Zhu Ran, Yue Jin dan Li Dian berada di rumah milik kakek Zuo Ci. Mereka terbangun dalam keadaan hanya memakai celananya saja, bajunya dilepas(kecuali Gan Ning yang tidak pakai baju). Matthew panik seperti orang gila karena, bokuto dan barang-barang yang ia beli hilang semua.

Matthew: "BOKUTOKU! BARANG-BARANGKU!" (nyari kesana kemari ala orang gila)

Zuo Ci: "Jangan banyak gerak, barang-barangmu aman ditanganku."

Matthew: "Terima kasih!"

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah suara perempuan. Suara itu sangat familiar baginya.

Matthew: (bisik)"Kalau dia tanya aku, beritahu kalau aku tidak ada disini, aku ada di Grigori." (Bersembunyi di sebuah kotak penuh dengan daun herba)

Zuo Ci: "Baik,"

Zuo Ci: (membuka pintu) "Ada apa, nona?"

Marcelia: "Apa kau melihat laki-laki yang tadi?"

Zuo Ci: "Ya, katanya dia sudah ada di perjalanan menuju Grigori."

Marcelia: "Terima kasih!"(lari entah kemana)

Zuo Ci: (berjalan lalu berbisik ke kotak itu) "Sudah kuurus semuanya."

Matthew: "Terima kasih! Bolehkah aku disini untuk sebentar?"

Zuo Ci: "Tentu saja,"

Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao: "KEMANA BAJU DAN BARANG KITA?!" (panik kayak orang gila)

Zuo Ci: "Semua barang kalian aman denganku."

Yue Jin: "WANG YI, TIDAK!" (baru bangun dari mimpi buruk. Kalau Wang Yi diambil cowok lain)

Li Dian: "Berisik lu, mimpiin Wang Yi ya?" (menyeringai)

Yue Jin: "Ngak kok!" (Blushing)

Lu Xun, Zhu Ran, dan Gan Ning: "Ah, aku merasa lebih baik."

Ling Tong: "Udah, gua mau tidur dulu!" (tidur dengan lelapnya)

Lu Xun, Zhu Ran, dan Gan Ning: (memakai baju mereka lalu, gotong Ling Tong) "Kakek, kita pulang dulu ya!"

Zuo Ci: "Baiklah,"

Li Dian dan Yue Jin: (memakai baju mereka lalu pergi) "Kakek, kita pergi dulu ya!"

Zuo Ci: "Ya, Silahkan."

Jia Chong: "HUAAA! (mimpi buruk tentang hantu yang ada di film tadi)"

Wen Yang: "Berisik, siapa suruh nonton film horror?"

Jia Chong: "Yang penting aku suka!"

Wen Yang dan Jia Chong: (Memakai baju mereka dan pergi) "Kakek, kita pamit dulu ya!"

Zuo CI: "Sampai Jumpa

Marcelia: (mengendap-ngendap masuk ke rumah Zuo Ci)

Matthew: (dalam pikiran) 'Sial, sebaiknya aku tetap diam. Atau aku akan ketahuan.'

Zuo Ci: "Kau lagi,"

Marcelia: "Aku rasa dia disini."

Matthew: (Tahan napas)

Zuo Ci: "Kubilang dia tidak ada di sini."

Marcelia: "Benarkah itu?"

Zuo Ci: "Iya,"

Marcelia: (dalam pikiran) 'Kau ada di balik kotak isi daun itu. Akan ku jebak begitu kau keluar' (keluar dari rumah Zuo Ci)

Matthew: "Biarkan pintunya terbuka dulu,"(bisik dari kotak)

Zuo Ci "Nanti nyamuk akan masuk," (tutup pintu)

Matthew: (keluar dari kotak itu, lalu memakai baju, memasukkan bokuto ke pinggangnya, dan memegang belanjaannya.) "Buka sekarang!"

Zuo Ci: "Baiklah" (buka pintu)

Matthew: (Berlari sekencang kilat)

Begitu Matthew sudah sampai di rumahnya,

Marcelia: "Halo" (menyapa dengan ramah)

Matthew: "What the,,," (gumam)

Sementara itu di rumah Zhao Yun, Mereka semua baru bangun dari pingsannya. Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao sudah pulang dengan makanan mereka.

Guan Xing, Guan Ping, Guan Suo, Ma Dai, dan Jiang Wei: AKHIRNYA MAKANAN SUDAH DATANG! (melompat-lompat)

Guan Yinping: "laper..."

Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao: (menaruh makanan di meja) "Ini untuk kalian."

Guan Xing, Guan Ping, Guan Suo, Ma Dai, Jiang Wei, dan Guan Yinping: HORE! (rebutan)

Mereka semua berebutan karena ingin menghilangkan racun makanan buatan Guan Yinping dari tubuh mereka. Bagaimana nasib dari para perjaka tua atau pasangan tua? Untuk pasangan tua mereka sedang menonton acara midnight show di mall yang tadi sementara. Para perawan tua galau di rumahnya masing-masing.

Liu Bei, Sun Shang Xiang, Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying, Sima Yi, Zhang Chunhua, Lu Bu, dan Diaochan sedang menonton film midnight show yang berjudul "Tenggelamnya Kapal Van Der Wijck" di Bioskop. Meng Huo dan Zhurong tidak bisa nonton karena penampilan mereka dan karena mereka datang ke bioskop naik gajah.

Sun Shang Xiang, Yue Ying, Zhang Chunhua, dan Diaochan: Uhuuu si ceweknya mati...

Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi, dan Lu Bu: (membelai rambut istrinya masing-masing)

Sementara itu, di rumah Meng Huo

Zhurong: "Kamu sih, pake baju kayak gitu! Udah gitu bawa gajah!" (galak mode on)

Meng Huo: "Kamu juga berpakaian seperti itu. Lagipula, aku ngak tahu cara bawa mobil. Ngak kayak mereka!"

Pertengkaran ini terus berlanjut selama satu malam. Sementara itu, para perjaka tua menonton bola di rumah mereka. Yang menonton bola adalah Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Pang Tong, Huang Zhong, Xu Shu, Fa Zheng, Sun Jian, Huang Gai, Han Dang, Lu Meng, Cao Cao, Jia Xu, Cao Ren, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Yu Jin, Deng Ai, Guo Huai, dan Yuan Shao sedang menonton bola. Kali ini Barca melawan Juventus. Mereka selalu melampiaskan rasa iri mereka ke bola. Mereka nonton di rumahnya Cao Cao.

Guan Yu: Ah! pastinya Barca!"

Zhang Fei: "Aku setuju denganmu, kakak kedua!" (minum arak)

Pang Tong: "Aku setuju denganmu!"

Huang Zhong: "Haha, Barca memang kuat!"

Xu Shu: (nyari Wi-fi)

Fa Zheng: (ikut sama Xu Shu)

Sun Jian: "Juve yang menang!"

Huang Gai: "Aku setuju denganmu tuan!"

Han Dang: "Memang Juve yang bagus!"

Lu Meng: "Hidup Juve!"

Cao Cao: "Berisik kau! Mentang-mentang pada perawan tua semua!"

Semua(kecuali orang Wei): "Kau sendiri!"

Cao Cao: (diam)

Cao Ren: "Aku tak tahu ana yang harus kupilih."

Jia Xu: "Aku pikir, dua duanya sama."

Xiahou Dun: "Ide bagus Jia Xu!"

Xiahou Yuan: "Ba! Anakku, pulanglah... Huaaaa!" (nangisin anaknya yang pindah ketempat Jin)

Yu Jin: (nepok pundak Xiahou Yuan)

Deng Ai: "Nikmati saja!"

Guo Huai: "Uhuk... uhuk... Aku setuju denganmu."

Yuan Shao: "Taruhan berapa?"

Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Pang Tong, Huang Zhong: "Aku bayar seratus ribu kalau menang!"

Sun Jian, Huang Gai, Han Dang, Lu Meng: "Aku juga bertaruh seratus ribu kalau menang!"

Yuan Shao: "Oke!"

Judi bola pun terjadi saking Jonesnya. Para perjaka tua ini pun sampai berjudi disana. Begitulah perjalanan malam minggu setiap RT-RT aneh ini. Matthew memang sial karena 'dia' a.k.a Marcelia berhasil masuk kerumahnya dan melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Lupakan! Tidak ada lemon asem dicerita ini.

 **Nah semua ini daftar bintang tamu yang muncul barusan**

-Kirigaya Kazuto a.k.a Kirito (Sword Art Online)*

-Yuki Asuna a.k.a Asuna (Sword Art Online)*

-Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD)

-Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD)

-Asia Argento (Highshool DxD)

-Akeno Himejima (Highschool DxD)

-Xenovia (Highschool DxD)

-Irina Shidou (Highschool DxD)

-Rossweisse (Highschool DxD)

-Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (Medaka Box)

-Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box)

-Ayumu Aikawa (Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?)

-Euclid Hellscythe (Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?)

-Seraphim (Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?)

-Naruto Uzumaki(Naruto)

-Hinata Hyuga (Naruto)

-Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden, Dead or Alive)

-Kasumi (Dead or Alive)

-Ayane (Dead or Alive)

-Momiji (Ninja Gaiden, Dead or Alive)

*sampai sekarang mereka adalah pasang tepopuler di dunia Anime.

 **Marcelia yang ini sama dengan Marcelia yang di "** my story of DxD **". Lalu, aku nistain beberapa dari mereka. Seperti:**

 **-Guan Yinping (melalui masakannya)**

 **-Zhao Yun and the gang (diberi kesialan)**

 **-Sejumlah karakter dibikin jadi "Perjaka Tua" dan "JONES"**

 **-Matthew (sama seperti Zhao Yun and the gang)(yang paling di nistain)**

 **(Author dimusou attack sama korban nistanya).**

 **Author: Ampun...**

 **Para Korban nista: "AUTHOR SIALAN!"**

 **SELESAI...**


End file.
